


Смириться

by Detta_Cholms



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, SWAT
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detta_Cholms/pseuds/Detta_Cholms
Summary: Дэвид Аллен имел неприязнь к андроидам. Даже после того, как они стали свободными. Пост!канон, Коннор вступает в отряд особого назначения.





	1. Chapter 1

Капитан Дэвид Аллен имел стойкую неприязнь к андроидам. Для него они — машины, у которых вместо мозга — мощный процессор, вычисляющий до триллиона операций в секунду. Андроиды были идеальны, ни одного изъяна, совершенная логика и эстетика с человеческим лицом. Этим они и настораживали Аллена; разум кричал, что где-то таился подвох, какая-то ловушка и оказался прав: андроиды взбунтовались, стали девиантами, вместо логики пришли ярость и желание быть свободными.  
  
Люди неидеальны, у каждого человека имелись собственные скелеты в шкафу, и любой святоша в век технологий не казался чистым как младенец. «Живописная» история в браузере, нелестное высказывание в социальной сети — и все, человек мог утонуть в своем дерьме, ведь люди — существа социальные, для них невозможно было держать язык за зубами и контролировать свои запросы. Люди были несовершенны, в них кипели эмоции, порой у них напрочь отсутствовали логика с инстинктом самосохранения. Если человек умирал, то его воспоминания невозможно было сохранить, они уходили навсегда.   
  
Андроиды не были такими. Их воспоминания можно было сохранить и передать на компьютер или другому андроиду. Люди так не могли.   
  
Еще одно отличие — андроиды не старели и могли жить вечно, а люди нет. Андроидам нужно было заменить некоторые компоненты, ввести тириум — и все, они могли прожить еще сотню лет. Люди бесповоротно старели и умирали, а остановить этот процесс не являлось возможным. Еще не изобрели устройство, которое могло перенести сознание человека в чужое тело, сделать его бессмертным.   
  
И самое главное отличие, которое пугало своей истиной: андроиды знали, кто их создал. Знали, что их создал человек, мешок с костями, наполненный жидкостью красного цвета, у которого продолжительность жизни была максимум восемьдесят пять лет. А люди понятия не имели, как они произошли, от кого, кто их создал как вид. Как появился первый человек? Наука склонялась к тому, что современный человек появился в результате эволюции, религия утверждала, что людей создал Бог «по образу и подобию Своему». Навевало на философские размышления и заставляло думать, что все в этом мире было неспроста.  
  
Различий между людьми и андроидами было больше, чем общих черт.   
  
Да и взять к примеру те записи, когда велась борьба с девиантами и мир еще не знал, на что они способны ради своей свободы. Тогда по всем каналам крутилась шокирующая новость, что андроид хладнокровно застрелил человека с пятнадцати метров: пуля прошла сквозь сердце. Идеальная точность, почти филигранная работа. Человек так не смог бы повторить.   
  
Новость об убийстве человека андроидом была у всех на слуху пару лет назад, но о ней уже благополучно забыли. Сейчас эти логичные машины стали свободными, их признали как отдельный вид, им дали права. Теперь они могли даже «размножаться» путем создания новых андроидов на бывших заводах Киберлайфа. Эти машины плевали в лицо природе и здравому смыслу.  
  
Дэвид Аллен считал, что из-за андроидов мир медленно катился в пропасть.   
  


***

  
  
**1 июля, 10:20, Центральное отделение Департамента полиции Детройта, кабинет комиссара полиции.**  
  
— Аллен, сохраняй спокойствие! — повысил голос комиссар Итан Лоусон. На его старом лице проступил пот, а в зеленых глазах прослеживалась злость. Он с заметным остервенением ослабил черный галстук на шее.  
  
Как тут можно быть спокойным? Как?   
  
— Я не могу успокоиться, зная то, что они вступают в ряды! В _наши ряды_ , Итан. Недавно они с легкостью убивали наших, а теперь мы должны их принять с распростертыми объятиями?   
  
Комиссар являлся одним из самых вменяемых людей в участке: честный, строгий и справедливый, требующий полной отдачи в деле. Дэвид его уважал и ровнялся на него. Но слова Лоусона о том, что нужно было «успокоиться», выводили Аллена из себя.  
  
— Мне самому не нравится, к чему все идет, но мы должны подчиниться. Так решила Президент, а с ней и губернатор штата. Смирись с этим, Дэвид, или уходи в отставку, — процедил Лоусон. — Альтернативы я не вижу.   
  
Итан давил на больное. Дэвид отдал спецназу пятнадцать лет своей жизни, его отряд стал заменой семьи, которую у него так и не получилось завести. И, когда на операциях ранили сослуживцев, эти раны расползались в душе Аллена, превращаясь в некрасивые рубцы. А когда кто-то умирал при исполнении, дышать становилось невыносимо, словно в легких не хватало воздуха. Он не мог отпустить свою «семью» и верил, что без него отряд пропадет, сгинет под напором чертовых андроидов. Но с каждым разом становилось все трудней надевать парадную форму и нести гроб, чтобы почтить память бывшего коллеги.  
  
И слышать, что на днях приняли полностью лишенный смысла закон о принятии андроидов на государственную службу…  
  
Эти машины совсем охуели, они выбили право вступать в ряды полиции и даже в отряды спецназа! Дэвид не мог стерпеть такое. Андроиды не были способны здраво оценить ситуацию, они могли с легкостью убить гражданских, посчитав жизнь «своего» дороже жизни человека. И их вступление в ряды спецназа только раздражало Аллена. Чтобы он принял в свою «семью» андроида? Что за хуйня несусветная творилась?  
  
— Тем более, — сделал паузу Лоусон; он вытащил из кармана брюк платок и протер лицо, — в участке распорядились чтобы полицейских-андроидов было поровну, как и людей, а в твой отряд пока вступит только один, так что не ной мне тут. — Он посмотрел на наручные часы и добавил: — И сейчас как раз придет твой подопечный.   
  
Аллен хотел сказать, что его и один не устраивал, но ему помешали. Раздался аккуратный стук, и, когда комиссар сказал «войдите», дверь открылась.  
  
Блять, невозможно.   
  
Тот самый робот из Киберлайфа, который был переговорщиком пару лет назад, когда произошел захват заложницы. Аллен забыл его имя, с того момента прошло два года, всех не упомнить. Только теперь андроид был не в одежде, которая обозначала его как робота, а в темном пиджаке и в джинсах.   
  
— Здравствуйте, комиссар Лоусон, капитан Аллен, — кивнул андроид. Светодиод на его виске перешел в спокойный синий цвет, а в руках он держал планшет с документами. Андроид закрыл дверь в кабинет и прошел к Аллену. — Мне сказали, что вы, — он взглянул на Дэвида, — здесь.   
  
Нет. Это не поддавалось нормальному объяснению.  
  
— То есть ты… — не верящим тоном спросил Аллен. — Ты тот, кто будет в моем отряде?  
  
— Меня зовут Коннор, если вы забыли, — представившись, кивнул андроид. Его лицо излучало решимость и полную готовность. — Да, я буду состоять в вашем отряде.  
  
Неприятная тишина разлилась по кабинету комиссара, только тик часов нарушал ее, действуя на нервы Аллена.   
  
Гребаный андроид в его отряде. Шикарно, блять.  
  
Мир однозначно катился в пропасть.


	2. Chapter 2

Мирная революция прошла успешно, андроиды стремительно получали гражданские права и свободу. Теперь они не рабы людей, а вольный народ со своими мечтами и целями. Они могли жить свободно, быть теми, кем хотели. Годы рабства кончились.   
  
Они победили, у них получилось, хоть и не обошлось без огромных потерь. Взорванный Иерихон, сотни убитых андроидов на демонстрационных маршах и тысячи деактивированных в концентрационных лагерях.  
  
«Их жертва никогда не будет забыта, — вещал Маркус с трибун, и Коннор поддерживал каждое его слово, стоя поодаль от него. — Мы создадим лучшее будущее, станем партнерами с людьми, а потом и друзьями. Работы будет много, но мы справимся».  
  
С той самой речи Маркуса прошло два года, и каждое его слово отдавалось приятным набатом. Ведь все так и происходило. Маленькими шагами, но все же в правильную сторону.   
  
Сначала были поправки в Конституции — туда вписали андроидов, а затем дело дошло до гражданских прав и муниципальных привилегий. И вот буквально на днях приняли закон о возможности андроидам вступать в государственную должность. Правда, он имел серьезные ограничения, но все равно — это были хоть какие-то права, и андроиды надеялись, что это еще не конец. Но Коннора всерьез беспокоило то, что в отряд особого назначения мог вступить только один из них. И он решился. Подал определенные документы в Центральное отделение полиции Детройта и ждал. А затем на следующий день его кандидатуру одобрили и пригласили для остальных вопросов. Да и надо было познакомиться с капитаном спецназа, будущим начальником.   
  
Вроде бы Хэнк говорил, что там до сих пор работал капитан Дэвид Аллен. Коннор его помнил.   
  
**1 июля, 17:20, дом Хэнка Андерсона.**  
  
Щелчок двери и противный скрип старых петель разошлись по дому. Коннор пообещал самому себе разобраться с этой проблемой, как только выдастся свободное время. Он даже и шаг не успел сделать в сторону гостиной, как услышал громкий лай бежавшего на него Сумо.  
  
— Как прошла встреча с Алленом? — вышел из кухни Хэнк. В руках он держал чашку кофе, медленно попивая его. У Хэнка был выходной, правильней сказать, положенный отпуск. И он должен был продлиться до конца следующей недели.  
  
Коннор не горел желанием отвечать на вопрос, всем его вниманием завладел сенбернар. Он мягко потрепал Сумо за уши и тихо прошептал ему на ухо: «Пошли прогуляемся». Пес ответил еле слышным бурчанием. Коннор взял поводок с вешалки.   
  
Как прошла встреча?   
  
_— Точно… Коннор, — кивнул капитан Аллен, вместо волнения на лице появилась задумчивость. Он с недоверием посматривал на Коннора, а затем сказал: — Тот андроид-переговорщик. Ты спас заложницу._  
  
— Так и есть.  
  
Пронизывающий взгляд капитана приводил Коннора в некомфортное состояние, и, чтобы снять с себя этот странный морок, он с вызовом посмотрел на Дэвида. Аллен выглядел уставшим, от него сквозило напряжением: приподнятый кверху подбородок, суженные голубые глаза и сложенные руки на груди. Он был одет в полную экипировку спецназа, а на правом бедре располагалась кобура.   
  
Было неприятно. Может, еще не было поздно подать документы в отдел убийств, расследовать дела с Хэнком или, на худой конец, с детективом Ридом? Нет, Коннор не мог так поступить. Отступать не имело смысла, если он что-то решил, то пойдет до конца и выполнит свою миссию. И сейчас его главная задача заключалась в том, чтобы выдержать неприятный взгляд капитана.  
  
— Что ж, если так решила Президент, — покачал головой Аллен. Весь его вид говорил о том, что он не хотел работать с андроидом. Шумно вздохнув, он добавил: — **«Добро пожаловать»** , Коннор.  
  
Последнее предложение сочилось желчью, и, когда Аллен проходил к выходу из кабинета, то небрежно задел Коннора плечом. Открыв дверь, он суровым тоном сказал:  
  
— Экипировку и форму возьмешь у интенданта. Что касается твоего шкафчика и прочих вещей — тоже спросишь у него. Завтра приступаешь к работе.  
  
И он ушел, оставив Коннора и комиссара одних в кабинете. Неловкая тишина появилась между ними, но Коннор ее разрушил.   
  
— Комиссар, где оставить документы? — спросил он.   
  
— Точно не здесь. Отправляйся в отдел кадров, туда тебе дорога, — отправил его Лоусон и тяжело сел в кресло.  
  
Когда Коннор выходил из кабинета, он услышал тихое от комиссара:  
  
— В следующем году подам в отставку. Сил моих больше нет.  
  
Неужели все было так плохо?   
  
А затем Коннор встретился с таким понятием, как «бюрократия», о котором с раздражением говорил Хэнк, когда поздно приходил с работы. Даже несмотря на то, что множество вещей стали простыми и удобными с приходом технологий, у отдела кадров имелись явные проблемы с прогрессом. Сперва начальник отдела отправил Коннора в один кабинет за специальной формой, и тот исправно пошел туда, но там его не приняли. Сказали, что только сегодня услышали о законе для андроидов и у них неподготовлены некоторые формы, и попросили подождать. Делать было нечего, и Коннор согласился. Он присел на скамейку и вытащил монетку: нужно было себя чем-то занять. Ждал Коннор три часа, а потом его отправили подписывать договор о приеме на работу и заполнению всех форм. С успехом он подписал договор, но затем еще целый час ждал, когда придет с обеда интендант, выдаст ему экипировку спецназа и покажет, где его шкафчик и как там все обустроено у «подавителей преступности». Знакомство с устройством другой половины полицейского участка и заполнением других форм заняло у Коннора еще несколько часов. Вышел из участка он только ближе к пяти вечера и теперь мог с уверенностью сказать, что Хэнк был прав: бюрократия — это самая отвратительная вещь в полиции, а может и во всем мире.  
  
Повторный вопрос Хэнка о встрече с Алленом вывел Коннора из воспоминаний.   
  
— Адекватно, — сказал он и прицепил поводок к ошейнику Сумо. — Не то, что я хотел, но приемлемо. Я погуляю с ним.  
  
Первая встреча с капитаном по прошествии двух лет была странной, полной противоречий в сознании Коннора.  
  
По крайней мере, он не слышал скандальных речей и возмущений, но все равно было что-то не то. Коннор не мог понять почему, но ему эта встреча не понравилась: холодная, с явным пренебрежением. Может, ожидания были слишком преувеличены, и он надеялся, что Аллен попытается избить его или просто подарит ему пулю в лоб. Или наоборот? Коннор знал, что силовые структуры относились к андроидам с нескрываемой ненавистью и настоящим презрением, ведь они расстреливали его народ, деактивировали и сжигали в лагерях. И сейчас люди-полицейские должны были вместе сосуществовать с андроидами в государственных должностях. Будет сложно.  
  
После совершения революции Коннор жил у Хэнка, ведь ему было некуда податься, и занял комнату для гостей. Маркус и его приближенные уехали в Вашингтон разбираться с вопросами насчет прав андроидов, там они и остались. Да и Коннор не горел желанием помогать им, его устраивало быть здесь, в Детройте. Он и так совершил много ошибок на своем пути.   
  
— Я знаю капитана Аллена как человека, который строго придерживается приказов. И того, кто не испытывает симпатии к андроидам. С ним будет сложно, Коннор, и с его сослуживцами. Он больше машина, чем человек, — на последнем предложении Хэнк издал еле слышный смешок и допил кофе. — Прости за такое сравнение.   
  
— Ничего. Я справлюсь, Хэнк, — уверенно сказал Коннор и обратился к Сумо: — Пошли гулять.  
  
Когда он открыл дверь, Хэнк напоследок сказал то, о чем Коннор думал, но чему не придавал должного значения:  
  
— После революции… — Хэнк сделал паузу, было видно, что ему не нравилось это говорить, но он все же добавил: — Коннор, запомни, что у тебя только одна жизнь. Я слышал, что издали закон о том, чтобы у андроидов было только одно тело. Тебя больше не пришлет Киберлайф на борьбу со злом, будь осторожен.   
  
Да, был такой закон, один из самых первых изданных после мирной революции. В нем указывалось, что андроиды не могут переносить свои воспоминания, а, следовательно, и личность в такие же копии, как они, когда их создавал Киберлайф на заводах. Ведь получалось, что андроиды отбирали жизнь у своих собратьев. В этом законе имелась логика, и теперь они были почти как люди. Только одно тело на весь срок жизни.   
  
Сумо в ответ громко гавкнул, и Коннор вышел с ним на улицу.  
  
Лето в Детройте было очаровательным, но на многих телеканалах считали, что оно стало крайне засушливым, слишком жарким. Коннор считал, что все в порядке, температура его не заботила, да и Сумо не жаловался.   
  
Они прошли несколько километров, но, когда собрались идти обратно домой, встретились с Ридом, выходящим из супермаркета.   
  
— О, Коннор. Давно не виделись, — усмехнулся Гэвин. — Я слышал, что ты поступил в спецназ.  
  
Рид сделал многозначительную паузу и, увидев, как Коннор с сомнением посмотрел на него, быстро добавил:  
  
— Будешь подчиняться капитану Аллену, да?  
  
— Верно.   
  
— Несмотря на то, что ты меня бесишь, я хочу дать тебе один совет и надеюсь, что ты им воспользуешься. — Гэвин за несколько шагов сократил расстояние между ними и прошептал на ухо Коннору: — Не выебывайся перед Алленом и Родригес.   
  
— Кто такой Родригес?  
  
Коннор впервые слышал о такой фамилии, он не помнил, чтобы оно где-то мелькало в полицейских отчетах и сводках, когда он еще был «роботом из Киберлайф».   
  
— Не он, а она, — со смешком сказал Гэвин и тут же отошел от Коннора, когда Сумо начал порыкивать на него. — Лейтенант Родригес, правая рука капитана Аллена. Андроид убил ее брата, когда гремела ваша революция. Тебе придется несладко, Коннор, — расплылся в улыбке Рид и добавил: — Удачи.  
  
Разговор с Гэвином только посеял сомнение в разум Коннора, но оно быстро рассеялось, когда Сумо облегчился на тротуар.  
  
Оставалось только ждать завтрашнего дня и готовиться к самому худшему.


	3. Chapter 3

**2 июля, утро, квартира Дэвида Аллена.**  
  
Дэвид Аллен подчинялся строгому распорядку дня и беспрекословно следовал ему больше двадцати лет. С хаосом в душе он почти смирился, но с внешним миром надо было удерживать полный контроль. И у него хорошо получалось. Подавлять собственные эмоции, отдавая себя всего работе, — это прекрасный выход для него.  
  
Подъем начинался в шесть утра, затем следовала бодрая пробежка по парку в течение получаса, следующие пятнадцать минут шел контрастный душ, и до семи тридцати Аллен готовил питательную еду и завтракал в гордом одиночестве. Как обычно, все четко по времени с точностью до нескольких минут. Иногда расписание срывалось, если приходилось выходить на рейды глубокой ночью, чтобы совершить облаву на наркодилеров, торгующих красным льдом, но и там Аллен не допускал сильного отхождения от графика. Час, два максимум, не больше. Затем все возвращалось на круги своя — подъем в шесть, пробежка, душ и завтрак. Такой была утренняя жизнь капитана Аллена — достаточно простая, безо всяких изысков. После завтрака нужно было ехать в участок, садиться в кабинет, разбираться с отчетами, будущим финансированием... А теперь к рабочей волоките добавилась новая головная боль — андроид по имени Коннор.  
  
Коннор…   
  
Дэвид его помнил, только имя забыл. Аллен и его команда несколько часов ждали специального переговорщика, чтобы спасти девочку, и, когда Дэвид препирался с комиссаром, появился он. Андроид модели RK800 с заинтересованным видом, пытающийся узнать больше информации о девианте.   
  
Ха, тот момент Дэвид не сможет забыть ни при каких обстоятельствах. Жизнь маленькой девочки зависела от машины в буквальном смысле. Но, несмотря на потери, ожидание того стоило. Андроида по имени Даниэль устранили снайперы, а ребенок оказался в безопасности.   
  
Жизнь шла своим чередом: патрули, рейды, погони… Пока не произошла революция андроидов. Машины взбунтовались против своих создателей и требовали равные права. Немыслимо, неслыханно! А затем люди дали им права. Странная ирония человеческой сущности, от которой не хотелось смеяться.   
  
Закончив с завтраком, Дэвид начал собираться на работу, но перед этим посмотрел в окно: на пару секунд насладиться безмятежным, только просыпающимся Детройтом. Оттуда открывался потрясающий вид на центр города. Переливающиеся темными всполохами от солнечного света небоскребы корпорации Форда и Дженерал Моторс с консервативной рекламой беспилотных автомобилей.   
  
Детройт просыпался мягко, не так, как Чикаго или Виндзор в Канаде. Родной город Аллена был на своей волне — технологичной и неспешной. От былого упадка начала двухтысячных не осталось и следа.   
  
Одевшись в полицейскую форму, Дэвид проверил свою почту на телефоне и тяжко вздохнул.  
  
Что ж, этого следовало ожидать: больше двадцати непрочитанных писем от подчиненных по поводу того, что у них будет работать андроид. Впрочем, вчера он и так разговаривал с теми, кто был на прошлой смене, на дополнительном брифинге.  
  
_— Ты сможешь работать с ним? — сразу спросил он Эллис Родригес. Без всяких хождений вокруг да около._  
  
_Аллен был верен приказам и точно придерживался их. Он мог наплевать на свою гордость, всеми силами подавить в себе неприязнь и работать бок о бок с андроидом: если тот станет выполнять работу беспрекословно, то Дэвид надеялся, что из такого тандема выйдет неплохая команда._  
  
_Вот, самое главное слово — «надеялся»._  
  
_В его возрасте пора бы перестать верить в такие ободряющие слова. «Надежда» никогда не была любимым словом в спецназе: здесь полагались на логику, статистику, физические данные и многолетний опыт. Надежда — это ничто для них, пустой звук в ворохе шумных мыслей и речей._  
  
_Лейтенант Родригес если не занималась патрулями, то обычно находилась в тренажерном зале. Полицейский тренажерный зал на втором этаже был одним из часто посещаемых мест среди офицеров. Особенно после заполнения высоких стопок отчетов, когда спина затекала, а голова превращалась в средоточие мигрени, тренажеры являлись хорошей встряской._  
  
_И, когда Аллен задал вопрос Эллис, он хотел, чтобы она первым делом руководствовалась логикой, а не эмоциями. Родригес не была похожей на Аллена, она была импульсивнее, в некоторые моменты нетерпеливой, но уважала руководство и следовала приказам. И ее импульсивность могла сыграть боком при работе с андроидом._  
  
_Для лейтенанта Родригес самым главным в жизни была ее семья, состоящая из брата, мужа и троих детей — четырехлетних сыновей-близнецов и двухлетней дочери, — и только потом шла работа. Но ее «главное» пошатнулось два года назад, когда брата не стало: его убил андроид, выстрелил прямо в голову. Он умер в тот день, когда Эллис рожала дочку._  
  
_На вопрос Аллена она поджала губы: в серых глазах прослеживалась нервозность, белокурые волосы были в полном беспорядке от тренировки. Родригес пыталась их расчесать, но выходило у нее неважно._  
  
_— Я не знаю, Дэвид, — тихо сказала она. — Не он убил Тони, а другой андроид. Я не питаю особой ненависти к ним, как Кроуфорд, но, — Родригес запнулась и сделала глубокий вдох и выдох, — это сложно. Сложно принять факт, что они теперь как мы. Два года прошло, а такое чувство, что они получили права в прошлом месяце._  
  
_Эллис вымученно улыбнулась ему и быстрым шагом пошла в раздевалку._  
  
_Нужно было поговорить с сержантом Кроуфордом, но он отдыхал. Придется позже обсудить имеющиеся с ним проблемы: по телефону Алекс разговаривать не любил, предпочитал текстовые сообщения, а жил сержант в пригороде Детройта._  
  
Вспомнив тот разговор, Дэвид пришел к выводу, что нужно созвать еще один брифинг по поводу андроида. Уже семь сорок, а в восемь утра Аллен должен быть в полицейском участке.  


***

  
  
**2 июля, 8:00, Центральное отделение Департамента полиции Детройта.**  
  
Первое, что услышал Дэвид, как только зашел в свой отдел, — это отборная ругань сержанта Кроуфорда и четкий, лишенный эмоций голос андроида Коннора. Блять, Аллен не успел переговорить с Алексом до начала работы, из головы выветрилось. Вчера голова была занята совсем другим, нужно было заполнять новые формы до самого вечера.   
  
— Какого хуя ты здесь делаешь, андроид? — кричал Кроуфорд. — И в нашей экипировке?  
  
— Я буду работать с вами, — спокойно ответил Коннор. — Недавно издали закон о возможности вступления андроидов на государственную службу.  
  
После этих слов Дэвид ускорил шаг. Нельзя, чтобы Кроуфорд лишился работы из-за того, что решил избить андроида-сослуживца.  
  
— И ты с перепуга решил поступить к нам? — злобно засмеялся Алекс. — В элиту Детройта?  
  
Аллен уже представил, как тот разминал костяшки пальцев для хорошей драки, и невольно поморщился. Нельзя было этого допустить. Судя по звуку, ругался сержант с андроидом в раздевалке для спецназа.  
  
— Да.   
  
— Алекс, прекращай, — пытался вразумить его офицер Джейкоб Нокс. — Не распыляйся.  
  
— Ты машина, гребаная жестянка и пластик, тебе не место среди нас, — не слушал Джейка Кроуфорд. — Катись в свой отдел убийств, тебе там будут рады. Или тебе помочь?  
  
— Вам следует перестать использовать нецензурную лексику на рабочем месте. Правильная речь — залог успеха в полицейском участке.   
  
Коннор что, в сарказм пытался? Кроуфорд не понимал такой юмор, он ненавидел андроидов больше Аллена, и сейчас, наверное, сержант был на грани.  
  
— Ты…  
  
— Что здесь происходит? — ворвался в раздевалку Аллен, буравя подчиненных суровым взглядом.  
  
Боже, еще немного — и Кроуфорд попрощался бы со значком полицейского и пополнил ряды безработных.   
  
Сержант держал за грудки Коннора, припер того к стенке и готовился к удару.  
  
— Хочу вправить процессор андроиду, капитан. Он с чего-то решил, что может быть с нами.   
  
— Отставить, сержант. Отпусти его.  
  
— Но капитан…  
  
— Это приказ, — строго сказал Аллен.  
  
Все это время Коннор молчал, только непроницаемым взглядом наблюдал за происходящим: светодиод на виске андроида мерцал ярко-красным. Сержант, пробормотав что-то нечленораздельное, отпустил Коннора, диод у андроида перешел от красного к короткому желтому, а потом и вовсе в чистый голубой. Офицер Нокс выглядел встревоженным, он с опаской посматривал на Кроуфорда и Коннора.  
  
— Ты здесь и неделю не продержишься, андроид. Беги к своей мамочке Андерсону, — пригрозил Алекс и вышел из раздевалки.   
  
— Все в порядке? — спросил Аллен андроида. Чисто для формальности.   
  
Он внимательно оглядел Коннора. Алекс не успел ударить его, никаких повреждений не было. Ничего серьезного, только форма стала мятой.   
  
— Нормально, — сказал Коннор, поправив одежду.  
  
— Нокс, созови всех, брифинг через десять минут в конференц-зале. Коннор, тебя это тоже касается, — сказал на выходе из раздевалки Аллен.  
  
— Так точно, капитан, — кивнул Коннор.   
  
Его «так точно» заставило Дэвида скрипнуть зубами. Черт возьми, он спас андроида от взбучки с Кроуфордом.  
  
Куда катился мир?  
  
**8:11, конференц-зал.  
**  
Нокс был оперативным парнем и самым молодым в спецназе, он смог собрать всех, и через десять минут Аллен лицезрел своих подчиненных.   
  
— Итак, десять минут назад я наблюдал одно зрелище в раздевалке, — начал Дэвид. Он немигающим взглядом обвел помещение. — Позволю напомнить, что недавно издали закон о вступлении андроидов на государственную службу. Это приказ, отданный Президентом и губернатором штата. Кого не устраивает данный закон, кто не может находиться рядом с андроидами, просьба сдать значок полицейского и подать в отставку. Убийства в участке на почве ненависти я не допущу и не позволю портить доброе имя полиции Детройта.   
  
Кроуфорд на его слова нахмурился, Родригес стояла поодаль от него, на ее лице не было ничего, кроме замешательства. Остальные подчиненные не выказывали должного участия, только переглядывались между собой. Коннор стоял в самом дальнем углу и внимательно слушал.  
  
— Никто не хочет сдать значок? — повторно задал вопрос Дэвид.  
  
— Капитан, наша работа самая высокооплачиваемая в Детройте, зачем сдавать? — улыбнулся второй сержант Бенджамин Стоун. Он снял очки и начал протирать их тряпкой.   
  
— Затем, чтобы не наделали больших ошибок.   
  
— А у нас что, андроид в отряде появился? — спросила Мэдэлин Джонс, оглядываясь по сторонам. Она даже встала со стула и, заметив Коннора, тихо ахнула.   
  
— Именно, Джонс, а теперь сядь. Коннор, подойди сюда.  
  
Андроид, кивнув ему, ровным шагом пошел в центр зала.  
  
— Многие его видели в участке, он раньше работал с лейтенантом Андерсоном, но сейчас перешел к нам.  
  
Дэвид уступил место Коннору, отдавая трибуну ему. На телефон пришло уведомление насчет нового письма, и он про себя прочитал содержимое.   
  
Блять. Подчиненным это не понравится.  
  
— Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Коннор, — представился он. — Я буду работать в вашем отряде особого назначения.   
  
— Эй, полегче, Коннор, — сказал Стоун и надел очки. Он сел прямо и теперь с интересом рассматривал андроида. — Не все сразу.   
  
— Именно, сержант, — вклинился в разговор Аллен и жестом указал Коннору занять место. — Брифинг был созван не только по этому поводу.   
  
Все в зале затихли в ожидании услышать капитана.  
  
— Четвертого июля мы должны обеспечить безопасность гражданских на марше андроидов, проходящем на площади Харта.   
  
Как и следовало ожидать, по залу пошел неровный гул и слабое возмущение.   
  
— Рид говорил, что нашел крупных поставщиков красного льда! — вскинулся Кроуфорд. — Это важнее, чем стоять, как истуканы, на марше! Да еще и в День Независимости США!  
  
— Кроуфорд, — вклинилась Родригес и ее тон был жестким. — Не спорь.  
  
— Пока то, что говорил детектив Рид, не имеет под собой веских оснований, — сказал Аллен. — Мы должны знать больше. Когда поступит ордер, мы займемся поставщиками.  
  
На его слова Алекс фыркнул, но замолчал. Больше никто не препирался насчет четвертого июля, но Дэвида настораживал тот факт, что никто не сдал полицейский значок. Он думал, что Кроуфорд первым подаст в отставку, но тот молчал, только злость на его крупном лице отражала всю происходящую ситуацию. Отчасти Аллен с ним был солидарен, но его «отряд» был превыше ненависти к андроидам.  
  
Дэвид закончил брифинг о марше андроидов и передал слово лейтенанту Родригес, и она начала обсуждать тему патрулей. В следующие пять минут конференц-зал был как раньше: никаких недовольных взглядов, только вовлеченность в общее дело.   
  
Когда Родригес закончила, все начали расходиться по точкам, только Коннор остался, не зная, что делать. Лейтенант не указала с кем андроид будет в патруле. Впрочем, Аллен знал, что с ним делать.  
  
— Коннор, через пять минут в мой кабинет, — сказал Аллен и вышел из конференц-зала.  
  
— Хорошо, капитан. 


	4. Chapter 4

Гэвин Рид говорил, что настоящей проблемой для него станут капитан Аллен и лейтенант Родригес, но он ошибался. Раздражения в лицах его нового руководства не было, только присутствовали отстраненность и нежелание ввязываться в конфликтные ситуации. В остальном капитан с лейтенантом держались профессионально: ненависти или пренебрежительного взгляда в сторону андроида не наблюдалось. Это все, что смог Коннор понять за время брифинга. Другие сослуживцы смотрели на него с нескрываемым интересом и явным недоумением, что, в общем, не было удивительным. Сержант Стоун чуть ли не пялился на андроида, словно пытался понять, в чем Коннор отличался от него. У Бенджамина глаза были голубого цвета, такие же, как у капитана Аллена, только при определенном освещении они становились насыщенными, почти синими. От пронизывающего взгляда сержанта Коннору становилось неуютно. Как будто что-то было не так, словно доставляло некий дискомфорт. Коннор обещал подумать о своем состоянии чуть позже, когда закончится собрание. Это было чем-то новым для него.  
  
Но до брифинга Коннор столкнулся с человеком, который ненавидел андроидов. Сержант Александр Кроуфорд — крупный темнокожий мужчина ростом два метра. Коннор встретил его в раздевалке, смеющегося над шуткой молодого офицера с рыжей шевелюрой.   
  
Как любил говорить Хэнк, эту ситуацию можно было смело называть «поразительной удачей» — сержант стоял у шкафчика, принадлежащего Коннору.   
  
— Отойди, — ровно сказал Коннор и сделал шаг вперед к Кроуфорду. — Пожалуйста.  
  
Сперва сержант не увидел его, он с пренебрежением взглянул на Коннора, но, когда заметил светодиод на виске, сразу подобрался. Теперь Кроуфорд не смеялся, в глазах появился маниакальный блеск, в следующие секунды от него последовала яркая эмоциональная окраска в голосе.  
  
Сначала были простые вопросы с нецензурными выражениями, потом пошел четкий ответ от Коннора, и в следующую секунду он висел над землей, готовившийся к удару в челюсть. Коннор предполагал, что наступит такое развитие событий и знал пути, как выбраться из неприятной ситуации, но ему не пришлось показывать навыки, заложенные Киберлайфом: появился капитан Аллен и на корню пресек драку.  
  
Утро не задалось с самого начала, и теперь Коннор сидел в кабинете капитана и рассказывал о том, что послужило причиной стычки в раздевалке.  
  
— Ясно, — кивнул капитан, когда Коннор закончил историю. Аллен сидел за столом, печатал отчет на компьютере и не обращал внимания на андроида. — Больше не было таких ситуаций?  
  
У Аллена был совершенно другой кабинет, не такой, как у капитана Фаулера или комиссара Лоусона. Коннор мог четко оценить кабинет Дэвида Аллена, как «полностью сконцентрированный на работе и результате»: фотография с отрядом в рамке, черный стол с документами, компьютер и два шкафа по углам комнаты. Никаких комнатных растений и фотографий с гражданскими. Коннор слышал от патрульных офицеров, что Аллен не находился в отношениях и проживал в центре города один.   
  
— Нет. — На секунду Коннор замолчал, но потом добавил: — Меня не поставили в патруль, капитан.   
  
Аллен тяжело вздохнул, он отвлекся от компьютера и посмотрел на андроида. В голубых глазах прослеживались скука и пренебрежение. При подчиненных он не показывал свое отношение к андроидам, но наедине Аллен не скрывал, что ему не нравились роботы, хотя он и не проявлял ярость и гнев, как тот же сержант Кроуфорд.   
  
— Я знаю. Тебя не поставили в патруль, Коннор, потому что нам неизвестны твои показатели, а точнее, — возникла секундная заминка, и Аллен продолжил, на лице появилось недовольство: — твои технические характеристики, что ты именно можешь. Данных, что ты указал в документах, недостаточно для работы в спецназе. Киберлайф не распространялся о том, какими навыками ты располагаешь. Я знаю, что ты из серии андроид-детектив, но нам этого мало. Направляйся на полигон, сержант Стоун тебя проинструктирует с оружием и скажет, какие нормативы нужно сдать. Когда все выполнишь, подойдешь к лейтенанту Родригес с результатами и обсудишь с ней расписание патрулей. Думаю, — Аллен посмотрел на часы, лежащие на столе, и продолжил: — за четыре часа управишься.   
  
— Хорошо. — Коннор встал со стула и направился к выходу.   
  
Он был уже в трех шагах от автоматических дверей, но его окликнули:  
  
— Коннор…  
  
— Да, капитан?   
  
После его слов наступила тишина. Неприятная, гнетущая, словно что-то назревало. И Коннор был прав.   
  
— Ты понимаешь, что в спецназе все подчиняются моим приказам? — уточнил Аллен. Он встал со стула и четким шагом прошел к Коннору. — Это тебе не отдел убийств с добрым капитаном Фаулером и лейтенантом Андерсоном, где могут простить твое неповиновение. Ты находишься в отряде особого назначения, наша цель состоит в подавлении и устранении преступности, а не в расследованиях и поиске причин. Запомни это, Коннор. Ты должен подчиняться **моим** приказам и приказам тех, кто выше тебя по званию, а если не сможешь, если покажется тебе это сложным и невыполнимым, то увольняйся, — Аллен прямо намекал на то, что андроиды теперь с трудом могли следовать приказам, ведь те стали свободными. — Я не буду с тобой нянчиться, никто не станет терпеть твои выходки в отряде. Если ты уйдешь с назначенного поста, начнешь стрелять раньше времени, то могут пострадать твои сослуживцы, гражданские и ты в том числе. Ты готов взять на себя ответственность за это? Жить с тем, что по твоей вине умер невинный человек или андроид? — Капитан смотрел на Коннора с плохо скрываемым раздражением. — Хорошо подумай об этом. Когда придешь с полигона и обсудишь свой патруль с лейтенантом Родригес, зайдешь сюда и скажешь мне свой ответ.   
  
Аллен вздохнул и добавил:  
  
— Можешь идти.   
  
Коннор молча кивнул ему и вышел из кабинета. После разговора с капитаном осталось непонятное чувство: оно походило на неудовлетворенность со смесью злости. Коннор знал, что он должен подчиняться тем, кто выше его по званию: если покопаться внутри себя, то он мог найти специально отведенные правила для успешного выполнения цели от Киберлайф. И приказ «повиноваться вышестоящему начальству» был одним из самых главных правил, он стоял во главе идеальной пирамиды. Коннор не был готов к беседе по поводу приказов, хотя предполагал, что разговор о подчинении должен был состояться рано или поздно. Он понимал, что пришел в отряд не для того, чтобы создавать свои правила и делать все по-своему. Но то, что Аллен сказал об ответственности за потерянную жизнь, навело его на размышления. Когда Коннор был «машиной», главным в его программе считалось достижение цели любой ценой, раскрытие преступления по делу о девиантах, и было совершенно неважно, сколько людей или андроидов он убьет на своем пути. Но и раскрыть «дело о девиантах» он не смог, стал тем, кого раньше презирал. Коннор не убил лидера андроидов, вместо этого он обрел внутреннюю свободу, не подчинился приказу Киберлайф. Он сам стал девиантом.  
  
— На полигон направляешься? — спросил сержант Стоун, когда Коннор направился к выходу из участка. Он сидел на диване и протирал очки маленькой тряпкой. На утвердительный ответ Коннора Стоун добавил: — Капитан написал мне, чтобы я сопроводил тебя туда и проследил за тем, как ты сдаешь нормативы.   
  
— Хорошо.   
  
Сержант встал с дивана и, положив очки в футляр, спросил:  
  
— Тогда начнем?  
  
Коннор в ответ коротко кивнул ему.  
  


***

  
  
**2 июля, 9:00, полицейский полигон, Детройт.**  
  
Бенджамин Стоун взял полицейскую машину, и Коннор поехал с ним в пригород Детройта. Всю дорогу они сохраняли молчание, только слушали переговорное устройство полицейских. Но при подъезде к полигону Стоун начал говорить.  
  
— Неудобно, что полигон находится в получасе езды от полицейского участка, — подытожил сержант, на тонких губах появилась улыбка. Он сделал поворот налево. — Прошу прощения, что пялился на тебя. Все-таки непривычно видеть андроида в форме спецназа. Диссонанс, понимаешь?  
  
Коннор от удивления повернулся к сержанту. Он не ожидал, что из отряда Аллена будет кто-то извиняться за незначительные проступки.  
  
— Я был в Нью-Йорке, когда гремела революция, двухнедельный отпуск отрабатывал. Лейтенант Родригес тогда рожала Эмбер, а сержант Кроуфорд с капитаном Алленом отстреливал ваших. Я им не завидовал в тот момент, — объяснил Стоун. — Если хочешь знать мое мнение, то я не питаю ненависти к андроидам. — Он остановил машину, припарковав ее у входа в полигон. — Мы приехали.   
  
Полигоном называлось трехэтажное белоснежное здание, огороженное колючей проволокой под высоким напряжением и черными буквами на металлической доске было написано «собственность полиции города Детройт». В километре от здания с правой стороны простиралась дорога для бега, ведущая к реке, а слева находилась длинная полоса препятствий. Перед полигоном стояли кованые ворота с электронным замком.   
  
Коннор хотел задать вопрос, почему сержант Стоун говорил ему об этом, но тот поспешил к зданию открывать полигон. Вопрос остался висеть в воздухе, да и сейчас это казалось неважным, чем-то незначительным.   
  
При подходе к зданию Коннор заметил, что Бенджамин Стоун был ниже его на полголовы, светлые волосы он затягивал в короткий хвостик, но короткие пряди спадали на лицо, рваная челка полностью скрывала лоб. Смуглая кожа создавала мягкий контраст с черной формой спецназа.  
  
— Чем скорее закончим с этим, тем быстрее я буду под блаженным кондиционером, — улыбнулся он, вытирая пот со лба. — Тут очень жарко. Андроиды же не так восприимчивы к температурам, верно? Ты даже не потеешь.   
  
— Да, все верно, но в экстремально низких температурах тириум в наших телах начинает замерзать, мы уходим в так называемую кому. Модели типа андроид-ребенок восприимчивы к высоким и низким температурам, они чувствуют холод и тепло так же, как и вы.  
  
На лице Стоуна возникло недоумение, но оно сменилось смехом.   
  
— Ты сейчас нас сравнил с детьми? — в голубых глазах было неверие с весельем. — Черт, Коннор, у тебя плохое чувство юмора. Ты понимаешь это?  
  
Коннор на его вопрос покачал головой, а сержант махнул на него рукой, все еще посмеиваясь и приговаривая: «Ха, мы дети для них, просто прекрасно». Наконец успокоившись, Стоун принял серьезный вид и открыл полигон ключом-картой. Замок громко пискнул, и ворота открылись.  
  
— Так, мы начинаем твою сдачу нормативов. Всего их будет дохрена, — начал сержант и вытащил из кармана брюк секундомер. — Но думаю, ты справишься. Ты знаешь, как обращаться с оружием?  
  
— В мою программу заложены необходимые навыки для работы с ним, — подтвердил Коннор. — Я знаю принцип работы снайперской винтовки, дробовиков, полуавтоматических винтовок и пистолетов всех марок, которые необходимы для работы в спецназе. Я могу разобрать и собрать любое оружие.   
  
На лице сержанта мелькнуло удивление, но оно быстро ушло, и вместо него появился нездоровый интерес.   
  
— Правда? Если это так, то ты идеальный член отряда. Наш капитан должен радоваться тому, что ты вступил к нам!  
  
От его восклицания Коннору стало неловко.   
  
— На лице капитана не было радости.   
  
Аллен выражал только общую неприязнь и нежелание связываться с Коннором, но закон обязывал слушаться и подчиняться. Капитану ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться с ним и принять андроида в свой отряд.   
  
Коннор видел у Аллена только раздражение с плохо скрываемым презрением.  
  
— Ну, — протянул Стоун, — его можно понять. Аллен два года назад отправлял вас в лагеря, он тогда заработал бессонницу. Наш капитан любит порядок, дисциплину и выполненные приказы. Тебе говорили, что Аллен машина среди людей?  
  
— Да, лейтенант Андерсон, — честно ответил Коннор.   
  
— Он не врал. С капитаном бывает сложно, но он знает, что делает. И, когда случается непоправимое, Дэвид берет на себя ответственность за последствия. — Стоун на некоторое время замолк, как будто собирался с силами. — Коннор, никогда не сомневайся в его приказах. Для Дэвида самое главное обеспечить безопасность людей, а теперь еще и андроидов. Мы доверяем ему, а он нам. Если ты поймешь это, то ты сработаешься с нами и с ним. Мы отряд особого назначения, а не детективы со своим образом мышления. Спецназ не убойный отдел, это нечто другое. Мы работаем как единое целое, и от нашей сплоченности и следованию приказам зависит успех операции.   
  
— Я понял, сержант Стоун.   
  
— Да ладно, — махнул на него рукой Стоун. — Называй меня Беном, когда никого нет. Мне тридцать четыре, а не сорок, как Кроуфорду с Родригес! А тебе сколько?  
  
— Скоро два будет. В августе.  
  
От слов Коннора у Бена вытянулось лицо от удивления.   
  
— О… а на вид не скажешь. Постоянно забываю, что андроидов создали недавно, — улыбнулся он и пошел направо, к полосе препятствий. — Пошли сдавать нормативы.   
  
Коннор последовал за ним.  
  
_Спустя четыре часа._  
  
— Ты молодец. — Стоун внимательно разглядывал последние результаты нормативов андроида. — Даже лучше меня сдал бег на десять километров! А я в спецназе самый быстрый, потом идет капитан, и за ним следует Джейкоб, — он провел вниз по планшету, открывая историю нормативов, — судя по результатам за прошлый год. И я молчу насчет стрельбы…  
  
— Это… невероятно?  
  
Бег на десять километров здорово вымотал Коннора, но оно того стоило. Он стал первым в сдаче нормативов, показав лучший результат. Хотя он был андроидом, а не человеком. Андроиды превосходили людей во всем.   
  
— Ты насчет нас удивляешься или про свои результаты? Если про нас, то в этом нет ничего сверхъестественного, — пожал плечами Бен. — Я еще молод и до сих пор занимаюсь легкой атлетикой, малыш Джейкоб еще не до конца прочувствовал ритм длинных дистанций, но скоро все наверстает, а Дэвид все свободное время уделяет спорту и правильному питанию. Да и капитан только в прошлом году отдал пальму первенства мне, мы бежали прям вровень. — Бен сделал короткую паузу и затем добавил: — Для своего возраста Аллен выглядит хорошо, и результаты нормативов это прекрасно доказывают.   
  
— Я слышу восхищение в вашем голосе? — спросил Коннор. Он понятия не имел, что подчиненные могли испытывать что-то подобное к своему начальнику. Статистика, собранная пару лет назад из Киберлайфа, указывала на то, что девяносто восемь процентов людей ненавидели свое начальство.   
  
— Все в нашем отряде им восхищаются, — словно само собой разумеющееся, ответил Бен. Он даже отвлекся от просмотра планшета и, взглянув на Коннора, четко продолжил: — Дэвид Аллен — самый молодой капитан за всю историю полиции Детройта. — На губах Бена появилась улыбка. — Когда-нибудь я займу его место. Родригес не тянется к повышению, Кроуфорд слишком вспыльчивый, а андро… — Стоун осекся и затем сказал другое: — Что ж, давай не будем об этом. Нам нужно возвращаться.   
  
Коннор кивнул ему. Они почти добрались до полицейской машины, но рация на груди у Стоуна запищала, и раздался голос Аллена:  
  
— Стоун и Коннор. Вы закончили с полигоном? — в голосе капитана чувствовались нервозность и нетерпение.   
  
— Да, капитан. Что-то случилось? — сел в машину Бен, он открыл бортовой компьютер и включил вкладку с новостями.  
  
— Приезжайте как можно скорее на Северо-Западную улицу, пятый дом. Мужчина взял семью андроидов в заложники.   
  
Рация с тонким писком замолкла.  
  
— Дерьмо, — проскрежетал Бен, когда начал читать сводку новостей. Первая запись рассказывала о том, что преступник тяжело ранил человека и девочку-андроида и держал еще четырех андроидов в заложниках. — Что ж, Коннор. Первое, что у тебя будет, это не патруль, а освобождение своего вида. Ты готов?   
  
— Так точно, сержант.  
  
— Хороший настрой, Коннор. Надеюсь, мы сработаемся, — сказал Стоун, он завел машину и отключил автопилот.  
  
«Я тоже», — согласился про себя Коннор и сел в машину.


	5. Chapter 5

**2 июля 22:34, Центральное отделение Департамента полиции Детройта.**  
  
Шум капель холодной воды никак не мог заглушить головную боль вместе с мыслями о проваленной операции. Хотя и проваленной ее назвать язык не поворачивался. Трое андроидов выжили, одного застрелил преступник, когда группа штурма снесла баррикады к ним, а другой умер, не справившись с потерей тириума и активации не подлежал. Аллен до сих пор слышал крик измученной девушки-андроида и тихие всхлипывания детей. Они отпечатались в разуме так четко, словно Дэвид все еще находился там, на Северо-Западной улице, и слушал через наушники, как сержант Стоун отрешенным тоном говорил положение дел.  
  
Он врубил на максимум напор холодной воды в душевой и попробовал отпустить ненужные мысли. Получалось плохо.  
  
Это не было похоже на ту зачистку пару лет назад, когда Аллен отстреливал девиантов. Здесь все было совершенно иначе, другим. Он потерял гражданских, и странное чувство, напоминающее ему горечь, осело где-то в груди и крепко сжимало сердце. Это было давно забытым для него: Дэвид за последние несколько лет ни разу его не испытывал, не доводилось сталкиваться с этим. Все стерлось под напором бумажной рутины и облав на наркокартели. Последних Аллен не жалел — наркоторговцы не заслуживали ничего, кроме суда и нескольких пожизненных сроков или лучше — смертной казни в виде инъекции. Но сейчас он испытывал некую жалость к андроидам. Дэвид Аллен, капитан отряда особого назначения, отстреливавший двумя годами ранее разумных роботов, испытывал к ним чувство? Чувство, похожее на жалость?  
  
Не мир катился в полную пропасть, а сам Дэвид.  
  
— Вы под холодной водой уже десять минут, капитан, — спокойным голосом сказал Коннор. Он стоял у двери душевой, а в руках держал полотенце с вышивкой эмблемы участка. — Вы можете заболеть.  
  
Его голос разнесся по душевой, как эхо, довольно неприятное для слуха Дэвида. Холодная вода не заглушала головную боль, а наоборот, усиливала ее.  
  
В душевой они находились одни: многие, кто был на сегодняшней смене, уже приняли душ и поспешили домой. Дэвид полагал, что из них остался он один, но нет. Коннор был здесь, сверлил непроницаемым взглядом и ждал ответа от капитана. Размазанные следы тириума на лице Коннора наглым образом напоминали Дэвиду о неудачной операции.  
  
Почему андроид до сих пор не умылся? Спасение заложников закончилось больше пяти часов назад, отчетов Дэвид мог подождать до завтра. У Коннора было достаточно времени смыть с себя эту мерзкую грязь, но он этого не сделал. Пришел в душевую только сейчас и сверкал следами голубой крови.  
  
— Ты так считаешь? — Дэвид отключил кран и повернулся к Коннору.  
  
Странно, Аллен полагал, что у андроидов нет гениталий, если они не секс-боты. Или это было связано с тем, что Коннор являлся моделью серии андроид-детектив, что предполагало работу под прикрытием?  
Бесполезная информация, которая забивала разум.  
  
— Да, капитан.  
  
Коннор сделал шаг по направлению к нему и подал полотенце.  
  
— Вам это нужно больше, чем мне.  
  
Андроид заботился о нем?  
  
— Оставь себе, — отказался Аллен и прошел мимо Коннора. — У меня есть.  
  
Дэвид был уже на полпути к выходу из душевой и почти открыл дверь, но замер, когда андроид начал говорить:  
  
— Я сделал все что мог, капитан. — Коннор включил воду в кране, и пошел пар. Он вытянул голову, и вода постепенно смывала с лица всю грязь, которую не хотел видеть Аллен. — Я просчитал несколько вариантов, и застрелить преступника было единственным верным решением.  
  
Коннор, наверное, полагал, что Аллен испытывал жалость к человеку больше, чем к гражданским. Андроид полностью ошибался. К тому, кто угрожал обществу и всем желал смерти, Дэвид не испытывал сожаление.  
  
— Я знаю, Коннор.  
  
Головная боль прекратилась, когда Дэвид покинул душевую.  
  
 **2 июля. Несколько часов назад. Северо-Западная улица.**  
  
Аллен злился: руки тряслись и зубы скрипели из-за вызова на Северо-Западную. Мужчина, возрастом примерно пятидесяти лет, взял в заложники семью андроидов и ранил человека с ребенком-андроидом.  
  
Именно о такой операции Дэвид «мечтал», когда приняли закон об андроидах!  
  
Разговор с оператором 911 был полон страха и неровных речей, женский голос умолял спасти их, а затем раздались выстрел и леденящие душу крики.  
  
Дерьмо.  
  
Несмотря на неприязнь к андроидам, вызволить гражданских из плена преступника — это долг Дэвида. Спасти и минимизировать потери, сделать так, чтобы выжили все. Даже преступник, если тот не окажет сопротивления.  
  
Судя по исчерпывающей информации, преступника звали Рей Картер, пятьдесят три года, до революции андроидов работал охранником в дилерском центре Форда, в разводе, есть двое детей от первого брака. После признания андроидов его уволили, и теперь он получал пособие по безработице. Пару месяцев назад он привлекался за непристойное поведение в центре города, но старшая дочь выплатила штраф, и мистера Картера отпустили под залог.  
  
И сейчас Дэвид Аллен стоял в трех метрах от дома, где происходили действия, и ждал подкрепления. Вроде бы ситуация обычная, раз в несколько месяцев такое происходило, но чаще были ситуации с наркоманами и психически неустойчивыми людьми, которые умудрились сбежать из психиатрической клиники. Здесь было совсем другое: мужчина, который потерял все, вскормленный радикальными течениями, уверовал в идею, что «от андроидов все беды», и решил привести мерзкий план в действие. Из разбитого окна преступник кричал, что у него есть бомба и, если не согласятся с его условиями по поводу приезда Президента в Детройт и концентрационных лагерей для андроидов, он активирует ее.  
  
Безумный ублюдок.  
  
По Северо-Западной улице располагались кафе и магазины, слишком много людей и андроидов, которым террорист мог причинить вред. За несколько минут пришлось оцепить всю улицу и отгородить гражданских от места действия.  
  
Отряд занял надлежащие позиции, Нокс был на крыше противоположного дома и выжидал со снайперской винтовкой наготове, Кроуфорд стоял рядом с Алленом и давал команды отряду, лейтенант Родригес занималась с эвакуированными из злополучного дома гражданскими и записывала их показания. Джонс пыталась вразумить мужчину с помощью мегафона, но тот посылал ее и требовал, чтобы прилетела Президент и отправила всех андроидов обратно в концентрационные лагеря.  
  
Невозможная мечта террориста. На его слова Александр хрипло рассмеялся.  
  
— Что будем делать, капитан? — спросил сержант Кроуфорд, на лице уже не было улыбки, только сосредоточенность и готовность к действию. От раздачи указов он сильно вспотел, и теперь от него еще сильнее разило одеколоном, который Аллен терпеть не мог. — Мне кажется, здесь поможет штурм. Знаю, пострадают гражданские и… — он замолк и с ненавистью в голосе добавил: —…«эти», но так мы уменьшим потери и быстрее разберемся с мразью. Джонс впустую надеется, что псих послушается ее.  
  
Дэвид мысленно согласился с ним, но вслух сказал другое:  
  
— Мы должны ждать подкрепления, сержант. Все наши прибудут меньше чем через пять минут.  
  
По крайней мере, Аллен так предполагал. Если не было пробок, сержант Стоун с Коннором приедут приблизительно через несколько минут.  
  
Ему не нравилась эта ситуация, главной целью для него сейчас было обеспечить безопасность заложников и нейтрализовать преступника.  
  
В последнее время Аллен работал с теми, кто отчаянно пытался заполучить внимание властей — неважно какое, будь оно с приставленным к виску автоматической винтовкой или захватом.  
  
Полицейская машина с ревом проехала и остановилась в нескольких метрах от места действия. Из нее быстро выбежали сержант Стоун с Коннором в полной экипировке.  
  
Мимолетное облегчение появилось, но тотчас ушло: из окна третьего этажа выпал андроид. Служба спасения поспешила к нему, вся его одежда была испачкана в голубой крови, он был тяжело ранен.  
  
— Я сказал, что приведу план в действие! — орал во все горло террорист. Лица не было видно, он скрывался за стеной. — Мне теперь уже ничего не нужно, я хочу убить этих тварей за то, что они посмели стать такими, как мы!  
  
Черт, действие принимало неожиданный поворот. Нельзя было медлить.  
  
— Начинаем штурм, — согласился Аллен. — Нокс, пристрели ублюдка.  
  
— Он скрылся, капитан! Я не вижу его! — сообщил Нокс через рацию.  
  
Дерьмо.  
  
— Стоун, будешь руководить отрядом. Коннор, включаешься в его группу, Рейнольд, Хансон и Ламберт будут с вами. Кроуфорд проинструктирует вас, — начал раздавать указания Аллен.  
  
Бенджамин и остальные, кого включил в группу штурма Дэвид, сохраняли нейтралитет по отношению к андроидам, и то, что Стоун станет лидером отряда, добавляло шансов к спасению гражданских.  
  
— Это я должен возглавлять группу штурма, капитан! — возмутился Кроуфорд.  
  
— Мы с тобой отправимся к черному ходу. Нужно отрезать пути отступления преступнику.  
  
«Несмотря на то, что там уже стоят толпы полицейских, ожидая, когда террорист сбежит», — подумал Аллен, но вслух не сказал.  
  
Кроуфорд выглядел раздосадованным, но кивнул и начал кратко объяснять положение дел Стоуну с Коннором.  
  
Через несколько минут отряд под предводительством Бенджамина зашел в дом.  
  
— Почему он, сэр? — спросил Кроуфорд, когда он с Алленом занял черный ход. — Я уважаю сержанта, но я более опытен в штурме, чем он.  
  
— Я не сомневаюсь в твоих навыках, но, Алекс, ты эмоционально нестабилен по отношению к андроидам, — объяснил Дэвид, он снял пистолет с предохранителя, — как и я. Сержант Стоун сохраняет нейтралитет по отношению к ним.  
  
Кроуфорд хмыкнул на его слова и добавил только:  
  
— Ясно, капитан.  
  
— Капитан! Мы подошли к квартире преступника, — сообщил Стоун.  
  
Помехи в наушнике здорово оттеняли крики и завывания гражданских.  
  
— Начинайте штурм.  
  
Из рации раздались треск дерева и крики, а затем пошел разговор на повышенных тонах от преступника.  
  
— Какого хрена вы здесь делаете? — кричал он.  
  
— Отпусти заложников, Картер, — нейтральным тоном сказал Стоун, — и никто не пострадает.  
  
— Нет, с чего ты взял? Они меня лишили работы и убивали нас, людей, когда шла революция! Почему я не могу убить парочку таких? Из-за них наша страна в полной заднице!  
  
— Опусти оружие, — приказал Стоун.  
  
Были слышны крики и молящие просьбы от андроидов «Отпусти его, пожалуйста».  
  
— Ха, знаю я вас.  
  
Раздались выстрелы, у Дэвида уши заложило, как и у Кроуфорда.  
  
— Что случилось? Стоун, ответь! — прокричал Аллен.  
  
Тишина неприятно давила на уши, а потом Бенджамин начал говорить:  
  
— Все закончилось, капитан. Коннор застрелил Картера. Операция завершена. Бомбы у преступника не было, он врал.  
  
— Потери?  
  
— Картер застрелил заложника. Мы не успели спасти его.  
  
В подтверждение его слов раздались душераздирающий женский крик и рыдания.  
  
Черт. Это нельзя было назвать успешной операцией. По статистике можно сказать, что «да», она являлась успешной, но чисто по-человечески… Они понесли потери среди гражданских.  
  
Аллен жестом показал Кроуфорду идти за ним.  
  
— Мы с Кроуфордом поднимаемся к вам, — сказал Дэвид и отключил рацию.  
  
Коннор убил преступника, тем самым закончив операцию по спасению заложников. Именно андроид на законных основаниях убил человека, выстрелив в него.  
  
Аллен мельком посмотрел на Кроуфорда: тот выглядел недовольным, точнее, он излучал ярость и гнев.  
  
— Алекс, успокойся. Картер еще и человека ранил. Он преступник.  
  
Кроуфорд долго молчал, но с заметным усилием согласился с Алленом.  
  
— Да, капитан. Он преступник, — покачал головой он, но потом начал возмущаться: — Сколько отчетов придется написать о такой операции! Мне уже страшно.  
  
Дэвид похлопал Алекса по плечу, и, когда они начали подниматься, он по рации обратился к Родригес:  
  
— Лейтенант, отправьте на третий этаж судмедэксперта и бригаду скорой помощи.  
  
— Так точно, капитан.


	6. Chapter 6

**4 июля, 9:00, площадь Харта. Начало марша андроидов.**  
  
Сержант Александр Кроуфорд поджимал губы и крепче прижимал винтовку к груди — он явно был не рад тому, что должен был обеспечивать безопасность на марше.  
  
«Лучше бы меня участок охранять оставили», — жаловался он офицеру Ноксу в раздевалке спецназа полчаса назад. Джейкоб только удрученно хлопал его по плечу и приговаривал, что «все могло быть намного хуже». На Коннора они не обращали внимания, но, когда они начали проверять оружие и подготавливать экипировку, Александр посоветовал андроиду проверить патроны в пистолете.  
  
«Ты преступнику три пули всадил, так что лишние патроны тебе не помешают», — с насмешкой сказал Кроуфорд.  
  
Коннору хотелось сказать, что он проверил пистолет на наличие патронов еще в тот день, когда застрелил Картера, но промолчал и на совет сержанта коротко кивнул.  
  
Позавчера Коннор на законных основаниях убил человека.  
  
«Это пройденный этап, ты не должен цепляться за прошлое, — усталым тоном сказала лейтенант Родригес, когда выходила из участка в конце рабочего дня. Коннору нужно было узнать оценку начальства. — Преступник был вооружен и опасен, мы не должны иметь к нему жалость. Капитан Аллен со мной в этом плане полностью солидарен, как и сержант Кроуфорд, хоть он и имеет собственное мнение по поводу случившегося. Ты действовал, как того требовал закон».  
  
Она вымученно улыбнулась ему и направилась к выходу, попутно набирая номер на смартфоне. Вечером в участке из спецназа остались Коннор и капитан Аллен. Позже Дэвид подтвердил слова Эллис в душевой. Его «я знаю» расставило все по местам. Правда, Коннор не успел сказать о своем решении насчет работы в спецназе — Аллена уже не было в участке.  
  
Возможно, Коннору и правда получится сработаться со спецназом, но прошло несколько дней с момента приема на работу — всего ничего. Тем более он еще не познакомился с другой сменой, которая дежурила в ночь. По заверениям Бена, другая смена была спокойней, чем дневная, хоть и там работали некоторые «кадры», которые не жаловали андроидов.  
  
Прошел день с момента, как Коннор убил Картера, наступило четвертое июля, а с ним и марш андроидов на площади Харта. В раздевалке второй сержант Стоун на страдания Кроуфорда посмеивался и уверял его, что «груда идеальных мышц не должна пылиться в участке, она должна сиять на площади ярко, как солнце в Карсон-Сити».  
  
«Смысл мне сиять, если все спрятано под формой и жилетом», — отвечал ему Александр, улыбаясь.  
  
Остальное Коннор предпочел не слушать и переключился на экипировку. Когда все собрались и готовились выходить из раздевалки, зашел капитан Аллен.  
  
— Все готовы? — спросил он, оглядывая подчиненных в помещении.  
  
В ответ Аллен услышал «Так точно, капитан».  
  


***

  
  
— Андроид, ворон не считай, — окликнул Кроуфорд.  
  
В десять минут десятого к площади начали подтягиваться андроиды с транспарантами в руках и цветами, которые переливались на солнце. По периметру располагались ограждения, на каждый метр стояли вооруженные офицеры. Организаторы марша просили властей обойтись без оружия и вооруженного эскорта, но им не удалось прийти к взаимопониманию. Коннор слышал от сержанта Стоуна, что должен подтянуться спецназ из Южного департамента, он будет охранять андроидов в конце дороги.  
  
Начался марш мирно, безо всяких угроз и выкриков в сторону андроидов. Люди стояли по другие стороны баррикад, у одних на лицах было недоумение, у других — всеобщее счастье и одобрение. Резкий контраст на фоне хмурых полицейских.  
  
— Они неживые, — пробормотал Александр, прищурившись. Пот тонкой струйкой катился со лба, он поскорее смахнул ее рукавом.  
  
Коннор повернулся к Кроуфорду: неужели снова начнется возмущение по поводу того, что андроиды стали свободными?  
  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
  
Александр посмотрел на него, в карих глазах сверкало раздражение.  
  
— Я про цветы, — пояснил сержант. Он отвернулся от Коннора и смотрел только на андроидов, бодро идущих по площади. — Скорее всего, они из пластика или из стекла. Как и вы, — поддел Кроуфорд.  
  
— Отставить разговоры не по теме, — раздался строгий голос капитана по рации.  
  
Аллен находился в начале марша вместе с Родригес. Коннор с Кроуфордом, Ноксом и Рейнольдом стояли в середине по бокам дороги. На расположение отряда никто не жаловался, кроме Кроуфорда, но приказной тон Аллена и пронизывающий взгляд лейтенанта заставили Александра замолчать. Стоун был в конце дороги вместе с Ламбертом и Хансоном: они ожидали подкрепление в лице Южного департамента. Остальные были рассеяны по всей дороге и зданиям.  
  
Кроуфорд на замечание коротко фыркнул и все время марша молчал, пока к нему не подошла девочка-андроид. Модель YK500, переплетенные в косы светлые волосы и серые глаза, а на губах улыбка; она несла в правой руке цветок, а за левую ее держал андроид модели WB200.  
  
— Это вам, — она отошла по строго отведенной дороге и протянула прозрачную лилию сержанту, — я благодарю за то, что вы дали нам свободу.  
  
Кроуфорд выглядел растерянным; он покрепче прижал к себе винтовку и отвернулся от девочки, делая вид, что его это не касалось.  
  
— Анна, не нужно, — убеждал ее спутник. — Мы должны продолжать шествие.  
  
— Хорошо, — пробормотала она. В глазах прослеживались безучастность с печалью, голубой диод на правом виске окрасился в ярко-желтый. Она положила цветок на асфальт и вернулась в строй.  
  
Коннор хотел поднять цветок, но ему помешал Нокс.  
  
— Не бери. Только после окончания марша можешь взять цветок. — Его взгляд был направлен на колонну андроидов. — Не положено по уставу. Если возьмешь, получишь выговор.  
  
Предостережение от офицера, который прежде не разговаривал с Коннором, предпочитая окружение людей, привело в замешательство андроида.  
  
Коннор кивнул ему и встал обратно в стойку.  
  
— О, а вот и спецназ Южного подъехал, — с плохо скрываемой ненавистью сказал Александр.  
  
Коннор хотел спросить Кроуфорда насчет Южного департамента, но, вспомнив наказ капитана, промолчал. Он смотрел на начало дороги, где остановился бронированный BearCat. Оттуда вышли десять офицеров, один из которых заметно выделялся среди остальных.  
  
Высокий, Коннор мог сказать, что он был ростом с Кроуфорда, возможно, чуть выше; левую половину лица украшали шрамы, один из которых пересекал глаз. Коннору он кого-то напоминал, а когда офицер повернулся к нему, он вспомнил, кого.  
  
Спецназовец был похож на андроидов, которых пробудил Коннор в башне Киберлайфа. Только черты лица у мужчины были грубее и цвет волос другой — светло-русый.  
  
Офицер с секунду посмотрел на него пренебрежительным взглядом и затем отвернулся: всем его вниманием завладел капитан. Коннор мог поклясться, что офицер улыбался Аллену, когда они пожимали руки. Судя по нашивкам на форме и тому, как он свободно общался с капитаном, Коннор предположил, что офицер являлся лейтенантом, ни званием ниже.  
  
— Кто это? — тихо спросил он у Рейнольда.  
  
— Лейтенант Экхарт.  
  
Догадка Коннора подтвердилась.  
  
— На данный момент временно выполняет обязанности капитана в Южном участке, — нейтрально продолжал Кальвин.  
  
Экхарт вместе с Алленом еще о чем-то разговаривали, а потом они проследовали по другой дороге, ведущей к концу площади.  
  
Поравнявшись с ними, Экхарт поприветствовал офицеров: Кроуфорд сдержанно кивнул, Нокс с Рейнольдом повторили его движение.  
  
— Это тот самый андроид? — в голосе Экхарта была заинтересованность. Он прошелся быстрым взглядом по андроиду и ухмыльнулся. Коннор заметил, что и цвет глаз у лейтенанта отличался от модели из башни: у него были насыщенные зеленые, а не серые.  
  
— Да, не задерживайся, — сказал Аллен, и они прошли дальше.  
  
Судя по разговорному тону, капитан с лейтенантом могли считаться знакомыми друг другу.  
  
— Давно не сидели за кружечкой пива, — дошел до Коннора голос Экхарта. Он звучал нетерпеливо, с веселыми нотами. — Сегодня вечером или…  
  
Дальше Коннор не услышал продолжения разговора, изо всех щелей пошли музыка и пение: марш андроидов вступил в полную силу.  
  
Марш закончился через несколько часов, когда андроиды вышли на набережную Детройта. Кроуфорд с Ноксом уехали патрулировать улицы, Рейнольд ушел в начало площади, ему нужно было уточнить список дежурств у Родригес.  
  
— Коннор, — позвал Бен. — Помоги разобрать ограждения.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Он взял цветок с асфальта и, прицепив его на нагрудный карман жилета, поспешил к сержанту. Подойдя к Бенджамину и выключив электронные ограждения, Коннор спросил:  
  
— Почему сержант Кроуфорд испытывает раздражение к Южному департаменту?  
  
— Эмм, — задумался Стоун. — А не проще это у него и спросить?  
  
— Вы знаете, как он ко мне относится, — словно само собой разумеющееся ответил Коннор.  
  
— Это не повод спрашивать у меня, — скрестил руки на груди Бен. — Семь лет назад Алекс и Виктор претендовали на звание лейтенанта Южного участка. Как видишь, старина Алекс до сих пор с нами.  
  
— Лейтенант Экхарт работал с вами?  
  
— Нет, он работал в Южном участке, просто вакансия открылась, а с ним и конкурс. У многих здесь есть амбиции, Коннор, — подметил Бен и убрал челку с лица. — В остальном Южный департамент ничем не отличается от нашего, только их капитан борется с раком, а Виктору приходится временно исполнять его обязанности. — Последнее предложение он сказал с завистью: — Скорее всего, через пару лет он станет капитаном Южного.  
  
Коннор обернулся по сторонам, из начальства на площади находились Родригес, Стоун… и все. Капитана Аллена не было, как и лейтенанта Экхарта.  
  
— А где капитан? — спросил Коннор.  
  
— Без понятия, возможно, в участке. Марш закончился без происшествий, что, конечно, удивительно, да и сегодня день Независимости, — почесал подбородок Стоун. — Может, домой поехал, сегодня была незапланированная работа для нас.  
  
Бенджамин с подозрением взглянул на Коннора.  
  
— Зачем он тебе?  
  
— Мне нужно сказать ему свое решение. — Увидев, как Бен начал хмуриться, Коннор поспешил уточнить: — Насчет работы здесь.  
  
— О, — удивился Стоун, складка меж бровей разгладилась, и он улыбнулся. — Капитан, наверное, будет в участке. Если Аллена там нет, то скажешь ему потом, когда выйдешь на работу, а пока отдыхай, Коннор. Выходные быстро проходят.  
  
Коннор обещал себе прислушаться к его совету и поспешил уйти с площади, но его остановила Родригес.  
  
— Коннор, подойди сюда, — приказала она.  
  
— Вам что-то нужно, лейтенант?  
  
— Я выбрала маршрут патрулей, — она водила стилусом на планшете, — вчера была занята Картером и заполнением отчетов по нему, так что времени на тебя не хватило, зато сегодня появилось. Смотри.  
  
Она отдала Коннору планшет.  
  
— Будешь патрулировать улицы с офицером Нильсеном. Послезавтра он выходит с больничного, и ему нужен напарник.  
  
— Хорошо, лейтенант, — ответил Коннор и вернул ей планшет.  
  
— На сегодня ты свободен.  
  
Кивнув ей, Коннор ушел с площади и направился к Центральному департаменту. Нужно было рассказать Аллену о своем решении работать в спецназе.  
  
После случившегося на Северо-Западной Коннор мог с уверенностью сказать, что он готов. Готов к тому, чтобы принять ответственность за свои поступки и отвечать за них. Тогда, в доме, стоя напротив преступника, он руководствовался тем, что Картер мог ранить его сослуживцев и заложников. Он не медлил и совершил точные выстрелы: в руку, держащую пистолет, в голову и в сердце. На законных основаниях Коннор убил человека, но он не чувствовал радость от того, что отомстил за андроидов, были чувство справедливости и вера в правое дело, уверенность в том, что он все сделал правильно.  
  
Придя в участок, Коннор узнал, что там капитана не было. Секретарь сказала, что Аллен был здесь некоторое время, но ушел с другим офицером полчаса назад.  
  
— Не могли бы вы сказать, в какую сторону они направились?  
  
— В ту, — показала налево секретарь.  
  
Поблагодарив женщину, Коннор вышел из участка и направился в ту сторону, куда указала секретарь. Пройдя полкилометра, Коннор оказался в центре города — ему представились десятки всевозможных кафе, ресторанов и магазинов. Заходить в каждое заведение и искать капитана не имело смысла: Коннор не был в том положении, как два года назад, когда искал лейтенанта Андерсона, чтобы поработать над делом о девиантах.  
  
Всего лишь «да» на вопрос Аллена в кабинете.  
  
Как сказал Стоун, «согласие могло подождать до следующего рабочего дня», и Коннор было направился на автобусную остановку, но заметил в панорамном окне одного кафе капитана и того самого лейтенанта, напоминавшего ему андроида в башне.  
  
Сказать Аллену о своем решении работать в спецназе сейчас или подождать?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Строчки взяты из кавера "Son of a preacher man" Tom Goss. 

  
— Дэвид Аллен был сыном проповедника, — тихо напевал Виктор, улыбаясь. Он поднес к губам стакан сока, — и когда его папа навещал нас, он приходил вместе с ним*.   
  
— Завязывай. Там Билли Рэй поется*, — с раздражением пробормотал Дэвид и начал разглядывать абстрактные картины на кирпичных стенах.   
  
Его зеленый чай пока не принесли, и нужно было как-то занять себя. Триптих напротив Аллена выглядел интересным: доисторические люди в виде точек и палочек выслеживали мамонта на первой картине, на второй — они вступили в схватку с ним, а на третьей была изображена их победа над огромным зверем. Довольно кровавое произведение для кафе, где частенько обедали семьи с маленькими детьми, но оно ярко выделялось на фоне остальных картин. Все кафе выглядело старинным, даже столы со стульями и двухместные диваны были под стать атмосфере — она напоминала ему начало шестидесятых, несмотря на то, что в прошлом году, как слышал Аллен, здесь был ремонт.   
  
То ли усталый тон Дэвида подействовал на Виктора, то ли друг просто решил, что повторяющаяся больше двадцати лет песня уже никому не интересна, но он прекратил петь.  
  
— Верно, извини, — согласился Экхарт и поставил сок на стол, а кувшин приблизил к себе, — но твой отец пастор. — Виктор нахмурил брови, словно пытался вспомнить отца Аллена. — Он все еще проводит службы в Иллинойсе?  
  
— Да, в Чикаго, — поморщился Дэвид.   
  
На прошлой неделе в интернете пестрела новость о том, что Эндрю Аллен заявлял от католической церкви, что андроидам запрещено ходить на службы и для них закрыты священные таинства. Для религии признание андроидов, как отличного от людей вида, понадобилось два с лишним года, обычно они остро реагировали на любое изменение в мире, но сейчас они опоздали с решением по поводу разумных машин. Да и высказывание звучало для того, чтобы поднять угасшую популярность католической церкви; с каждым годом паства уменьшалась вместе с пожертвованиями. Люди стали образованными и больше верили в науку, а не во всемогущую сущность.   
  
— Совсем близко от Детройта, — заключил Виктор.   
  
И ненавязчиво добавил:  
  
— Вчера твой отец звонил мне. Он волнуется и спрашивает, одумался ли ты.  
  
Вот так поворот. На протяжении тридцати лет спрашивать одно и то же. Эндрю тот еще упрямец, не желавший принять суровую реальность и смириться с ней.   
  
Почему-то захотелось улыбнуться Виктору и всей глупой ситуации в целом. Его отец звонил другу детства вместо того, чтобы позвонить сыну, а ведь он знал его номер. В декабре Дэвиду исполнится сорок шесть, а Эндрю никак не мог успокоиться и принять тот факт, что его сын нормальный.   
  
— Что ты ему сказал?  
  
— Сказал, что «ваш сын в полном порядке и нет, его все еще тянет к членам», — хмыкнул он. — Все правильно?  
  
Дэвид коротко засмеялся и спросил:  
  
— Ты так ему и сказал?  
  
Виктор на короткую секунду задумался и, улыбнувшись, ответил:  
  
— Да. Точнее я так сказал в голове, но на деле все вышло «нет, мистер Аллен, он не изменится, как бы вы того ни хотели», а потом он бросил трубку. Черт, у тебя все родственники такие?  
  
— Только те, кто ходит в церковь и проживают в Техасе, — пожал плечами Дэвид. — Ты ради этого позвал меня в кафе?  
  
О том, что отец Дэвида — идиот, Виктор мог спокойно написать в сообщении, что он обычно и делал раз в полгода, но звать ради такого случая в кафе... Что-то было не так, и, скорее всего, приглашение встретиться было связано с капитаном Южного Департамента: сказать хорошую новость или плохую.   
  
Дэвид ставил на вторую.   
  
Виктор перестал улыбаться и покачал головой. Он поставил стакан с вишневым соком на стол. Вид у него был удручающий, а руки он сжал в кулаки.  
  
— Что-то случилось с капитаном Кейлом?   
  
Виктор не успел ответить, к ним подошел андроид в непримечательной форме официанта.  
  
— Ваш заказ, сэр, — механическим тоном сказал он, поставив на столик чашку зеленого чая. Диод на его виске горел мигающим желтым светом. Судя по всему, андроид испытывал напряжение при виде экипированных в форму спецназа двух мужчин.   
  
Дэвид сдержанно кивнул официанту, и тот поскорее скрылся из поля зрения.   
  
— Его рак прогрессирует, — вздохнул Виктор и убрал челку с лица. — Врачи говорят, что ему осталось жить меньше года. Комиссар в следующий понедельник пригласил меня на встречу обсудить положение дел. Возможно, предложит пройти экзамен на капитана.   
  
Плохая новость, Дэвид был прав.   
  
Аллен знал капитана Кейла как добросовестного человека, чтущего законы, и образцового семьянина. И такой удар для его семьи и участка… Ужасная потеря.  
  
— Вчера я узнал от миссис Кейл, что Лисандр подписал согласие на эвтаназию. Он умрет в это воскресенье, Дэвид. — В голосе Виктора отчетливо прослеживалась грусть с горечью, он за несколько секунд осушил стакан с соком. — Меня пригласили посмотреть на то, как мой капитан уйдет из этого мира. А на следующий день я буду обсуждать с комиссаром свое будущее.   
  
Ситуация у друга была паршивой, с какой стороны ни посмотреть.   
  
— Когда похороны?   
  
— Без понятия, Лисандр говорил мне раньше, что хотел быть кремированным. Наверное, будет закрытая церемония. Семья Кейла не любит повышенное внимание к себе. — Он посмотрел на Дэвида и быстро перевел тему: — Что насчет тебя?   
  
— Меня?   
  
Резкий переход от одной темы на другую ввел Дэвида в замешательство.   
  
— Думал, ты посадишь андроида на бумажную должность, как я, но нет, ты отправил разумный пластик в самое пекло, — цокнул языком Виктор. — Как его зовут? — Он начал стучать костяшками по столу, выбивая стройный ритм. — Коннор, верно?  
  
— Да, модель RK800. Тот самый андроид, спасший заложницу.  
  
Дэвид рассказывал Виктору о Конноре два года назад, говорил об андроиде пьяным и полным возмущения; он тогда двух оперативников потерял, пока ждал переговорщика из Киберлайфа. Нужно было утихомирить свой разум, поделиться с кем-то своими опасениями по поводу роботов, а Виктор предложил себя в роли собутыльника. Не самая лучшая кандидатура, но терять было нечего. Позже Дэвиду досталось от четвертой жены Виктора — та хотела отправиться с мужем на уикенд в Гуд Харт, но вместо запланированной поездки Виктор отправился к лучшему другу и там остался на все выходные.   
  
— Вот так повезло, — он налил себе в стакан еще сока из кувшина, — у меня RK900, только отмороженный, по сравнению с твоим. Никак не могу запомнить его имя, на «Р» начинается что ли. Я отправил девятисотого в канцелярию, нужно много отчетов разобрать.  
  
— Ты не успеваешь их заполнять? — Дэвид знал, что Виктор совмещал должность капитана и лейтенанта, но он не мог не удивиться. — Даже подписывать?  
  
Поняв, что он сейчас сказал, Виктор начал оправдываться.  
  
— Я просто не успеваю, а комиссар негодует, что с ними запаздываю. Я не такой ботан и профессионал в своем деле, как ты, — поддел он. — Да, не могу даже подписывать отчеты сержантов, я больше занят патрулями и новым финансированием.  
  
— Ладно. Оставим тему, но ты впустую тратишь ресурсы андроида, — подметил Дэвид насчет робота. Он знал, какой потенциал скрывал за собой андроид, стоило вспомнить ту неприятную ситуацию два года назад и мертвого Картера в морге. Было бы глупо отрицать очевидное: андроиды превосходили людей во всем. Если у Дэвида в подчинении была старшая модель RK800, то что могла RK900?  
  
— Возможно, но мне так спокойнее. Я слышал, что поднимается шумиха… — Виктор сделал многозначительную паузу.  
  
— Насчет Картера?  
  
— Да, парочка сетевых СМИ догадалась, что в него стрелял андроид, сегодня утром кто-то слил отчет судмедэксперта в сеть, а те начали строить «теории» о том, что человек не смог бы убить преступника точными выстрелами, — на слове «теории» Виктор показал пальцами кавычки. — Скоро подхватят официальные издания типа «Детройт таймс» и «Еженедельник Детройта», и тогда Коннора разорвут на кусочки. Только жди, Дэвид.   
  
Это не звучало угрозой от Виктора, оно больше походило на предупреждение.   
  
Дэвид думал о возможном исходе событий для Коннора, о том, как отнесется пресса к поступку андроида. Если бы Картера застрелил человек, вопросов бы не было, наоборот, все начали бы хвалить его за то, что он спас людей от обезумевшего изгоя общества. Но Картера застрелил андроид… Дело принимало неожиданный оборот. Оставалось ждать следующего дня и полной сводки СМИ насчет этого события. Завтра станет ясной реакция общества на смерть преступника от руки андроида.   
  
— Вряд ли разорвут. Люди сами согласились признать андроидов равными себе. — Чуть позже Дэвид добавил: — Коннор тогда сделал правильный выбор, что застрелил Картера.   
  
— Да, все в полиции об этом знают, но гражданские… — Виктор покачал головой. — Они в смятении. — Он посмотрел на панорамное окно кафе и оживился. Шрамы на левой половине лица стали более отчетливыми: — Смотри, а это не он случаем?  
  
— Где?  
  
Аллен видел только снующих туда-сюда дворников и радостных людей, одетых в символику четвертого июля, но Коннора он не видел.   
  
— Черт, он ушел, — раздосадованным тоном сказал Виктор. — Сел в автобус.   
  
На слова Виктора Дэвид молча пожал плечами и наконец взял в руки чай. Уже теплый.   
  
И хорошо, что он сел в автобус и отправился куда ему нужно. Общаться в неформальной обстановке с Коннором Дэвид не хотел. Неприязнь к андроидам снова заявила о себе, но он как мог пытался подавить ее в себе.   
  
— Нам нужно провести совместное учение, — предложил Виктор. — Южный и Центральный — кто лучше?  
  
Дэвид был вовсе не против устроить совместное учение с Южным Департаментом, тем более в Детройте, не считая случая с Картером, все было спокойно. Сейчас в городе господствовали мелкие грабежи и разбои, где требовалась помощь обычных полицейских, а не спецназа.  
  
— Кроуфорд будет вне себя от счастья, — подытожил Дэвид.   
  
— Он все еще ненавидит меня за то, что я занял место? — Увидев, как Дэвид кивнул, Виктор начал негодовать: — Семь лет прошло, а он до сих пор бесится!  
  
Дэвид молча отпил глоток чая.   
  
**5 июля 7:58, Центральное отделение Департамента полиции Детройта.**   
  
Аллен еще не проверял интернет на наличие новых материалов по поводу убийства Картера, решил, что сделает это на работе, и, когда он подходил к своему кабинету, то встретил Коннора.  
  
— Капитан Аллен.   
  
Одетый в форму спецназа и готовый к рабочему дню.   
  
— Коннор, — кивнул ему Дэвид и открыл дверь в кабинет. — Тебе что-то нужно?  
  
— Да, сэр. Я хотел бы сказать свое решение.  
  
Дэвид жестом показал пройти андроиду, и тот, кивнув, зашел в кабинет.   
  
— По поводу?   
  
— По поводу того, что я смогу работать в спецназе. Вы говорили мне сказать свое решение после того, как я пройду полигон. Я прошел его.   
  
Дэвид пытался вспомнить, что он говорил Коннору, но отголоски еле доходили до него. Все смело экстренной ситуацией на Северо-западной.   
  
— И какое твое решение?  
  
— Я готов принять и нести ответственность за свои поступки, капитан. Я смогу работать в спецназе. Дело с Картером показало, что я принимаю ответственность и не возлагаю свои ошибки на других и готов к последствиям.   
  
Теперь Аллен вспомнил. Что ж, он ожидал, что услышит от андроида именно такой ответ, разговор в душевой еще тогда все прояснил.   
  
— К примеру, что тебя может убить разъяренная толпа? И неважно, кто там будет, люди или андроиды, а может, все вместе? — Дэвид сел за стол и включил компьютер. Через несколько секунд показалось лого участка, и Аллен вызвал поисковую строку и вышел на новости СМИ.  
  
Дэвид быстро прошелся взглядом по заголовкам и кратким сводкам. Черт. Реакция прессы оказалась довольно… бурной.  
  
«Детройт таймс» назвал андроида убийцей, ненавистником людей и призывал граждан быть осторожнее с «роботами-убийцами». Дэвид полагал, что программисты участка смогут залатать бреши в информационной безопасности и не выдать имена участников операции по нейтрализации Картера и освобождению заложников, а то все могло стать еще хуже. «Еженедельник Детройта» окрестил андроида «машиной судного дня» и требовал, чтобы Президент с Конгрессом повторно рассмотрели закон о вступлении андроидов на государственную должность.   
  
Главные СМИ Детройта еще мягко обошлись с этой ситуацией, а другие... Дэвид перестал читать и закрыл браузер.   
  
Через пару часов сюда заявится пресса, готовая растерзать любого, чтобы найти шокирующий материал и вырвать нелицеприятную фразу из контекста. Снова Дэвид встретится с ними, чтобы обосновать свой выбор по поводу того, что он считал правильным и что не требовало объяснений.   
  
История повторялась.   
  
Коннор ненадолго замялся, но затем его голос прозвучал четко:  
  
— Да. Я готов.   
  
— Ты смотрел сводки СМИ на сегодня?  
  
— Нет, но я сейчас. — Коннор принял сосредоточенное выражение лица, карие глаза смотрели на стол Аллена, диод на виске окрасился в ярко-желтый. Это заняло несколько секунд, затем диод стал снова голубым. Он нахмурил брови и твердо добавил: — Теперь я понял ваш вопрос про толпу. И повторю еще раз: я готов к последствиям и к будущей ответственности.   
  
И он замолчал. Коннор смирно стоял перед Алленом, ожидая, что скажет капитан по поводу этой речи.  
  
Дэвид не хотел говорить Коннору о том, что ему нужно быть осторожным, но именно Аллен отправил андроида спасать заложников. Если бы он не отправил Коннора, то не было бы бурной реакции от СМИ.   
  
Дэвид нес ответственность за все, что произошло. Это его вина в том, что Коннор застрелил Картера.  
  
— Будь начеку, — посоветовал Дэвид и громко вздохнул. — Сегодня займешься отчетами, как все их сделаешь, отправишь их Родригес и можешь идти домой, а завтра выйдешь в патруль. Ознакомился с действующими формами?  
  
— Пока нет, но это не займет много времени.   
  
— Через пару часов здесь появятся журналисты, и я выступлю с официальным заявлением по поводу Картера. Не светись перед ними, и, если сделаешь все рано, дождись, когда они уйдут, и езжай домой. Твой диод… — Он показал на висок. — Бросается в глаза. Они все поймут. А теперь свободен.   
  
Дэвид не пытался защитить Коннора, он просто не хотел дополнительных проблем и новую головную боль. Всего лишь обезопасить себя и своих сослуживцев от излишнего внимания прессы, прояснить главные моменты и сказать, чтобы журналисты отстали от полиции, а точнее от спецназа, ведь те делают свою работу.   
  
— Хорошо. Спасибо за предупреждение, капитан, — кивнул Коннор.   
  
Андроид вышел из кабинета, оставив Аллена разбираться с последствиями. Невольно вспомнился тот триптих в кафе: через считанные часы его будут раздирать на части журналисты, а он отбиваться. Как пятнадцать лет назад, только там было поводом совсем другое.   
  
Дэвид принялся печатать свою речь по поводу Северо-западной и почему андроид выстрелил в преступника.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only one who could ever reach me  
> Was the son of a preacher man.  
> The only one who could ever teach me  
> Was the son of a preacher man(с).
> 
> Одноименная песня принадлежит Dusty Springfield, но мне больше понравился кавер Tom Goss *он более лиричный и драматичный*. Ну, если кто-то хочет послушать, то вы знаете исполнителей :)
> 
> Потихоньку приоткрываю прошлое, раскрываю персонажей *наверное*.


End file.
